


Flavors of Eden

by Raindrops_and_Coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pining!Lucifer, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_and_Coffee/pseuds/Raindrops_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU! Lucifer and Michael co-own the little coffee shop Flavors of Eden. Lucifer's lunch time shift is always boring, until Sam Winchester stops in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavors of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Nothing at all. I don't even own the AU Coffee Shop idea!

 

Flavours of Eden was not a coffee shop that would normally be noticed at first. It was a small, little coffee shop, tucked away between a large chain store for clothes and a little night club. The outside was decorated with small trees and a canopy covered the entrance where a few tables and chairs were placed. Inside was decorated just the same, with indoor plants spread around and a wide variety of scents, from apple to coffee, to cinnamon.

 

Lucifer and Michael Novak co-owned the shop, next to their younger brothers Gabriel and Castiel. Their sister, Naomi would often pick up shifts when one of the brothers could not. Flavours of Eden, despite it's basic décor, was a popular place with young and old. It was probably due to the unique flavours of coffees and smoothies that were presented, or the selection of pastries that were on offer.

 

Lucifer hated the afternoon shift. It was so boring. No one, save for the odd few would come in during the afternoon. It was passed lunchtime and no one was in a rush to get back to the office. There was only so many times a guy could wipe down the counter, before wanting to throw down the cloth and walking out. Lucifer sighed. Only another 2 hours until he could clock off.

 

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat. Lucifer tried not to roll his eyes.

 

“Hi, welcome to Flavours of Eden, how can I help you today...” Lucifer looked up and trailed off. Eyes, with a colour he could not describe stared at him from behind a mop of shaggy hair. The owner of the eyes and hair had a small smile on and was built, for lack of a better description, like a Greek God.

 

“Hello. Um, what would you recommend? I've never been in here before and I'm unsure what half of these flavours are?”

 

“Well. Seeing as I own this shop, I'd recommend everything.” Lucifer smiled. “We have the basic flavours, coffee, caramel and the rest. And then we have different flavours, such as honeydew flavoured, black tea, we have a Chinese blend which follows authentic Chinese tea flavours. You can even combine different flavours to make your own.”

 

The man before him nodded in thought. “Hm. Well I think I'll go with the iced mocha with blackcurrant”

 

“To go?” Lucifer asked. The man frowned.

 

“Yeah OK. Thanks.” Lucifer nodded and rang up the price.

 

“OK so that is $3.25” The man handed over the money. “OK, can I take your name please?”

 

“Sure it's Sam.”

 

Lucifer nodded and wrote the name on the side of the cup. He then quickly brought together the ingredients needed with expert ease and within 5 minutes, presented Sam with his order. Sam took it and blinked.

 

“Wow that was the quickest service I've ever had.” Lucifer smiled and mock bowed.

 

“Practice. The more you do it, the quicker you become at it. The only downside is I can't sleep without visions of different drinks haunting my dreams.” Sam laughed. Lucifer decided that he liked Sam's laugh. It was pure.

 

“Well I'll totally come here again.” Sam smiled. “Thanks....Lucifer?” Sam looked at the name tag pinned to Lucifer's apron.

 

“Don't ask. Religious family. Drew the short straw.” Lucifer shrugged. Sam just laughed.

 

“Well who am I to judge? Thanks again Lucifer.”

 

“You're welcome. Hope to see you again soon Sam.” Sam nodded and walked out of the shop. Lucifer watched him go, head tilted to the side.

 

“Oh I hope to see you again soon” A voice came from beside Lucifer. Lucifer turned to see his brother Gabriel standing there, with a lollipop in his mouth. “Who was that Luce?”

 

“A customer Gabriel.”

 

“Yes but you never, ever talk to a customer like that. Or put on a show like that. It's normally “Hi welcome to Flavours of Eden. How may I help you? Yes that will be however much. What's your name. Thank you, enjoy.” and blah blah. _That_ was something different. _That_ was friendly. _That_ was almost flirty. Who is he?”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Don't you have a job to do?”

 

“Yes. And I'm doing it right now. I'm being your younger brother. And I know you want to tap that ass five ways into next Tuesday. And not that I blame you, did you see the ass on that man. And those dimples...Man the things I would...Ouch. OK! OK! He's yours.” Gabriel rubbed his arm, where Lucifer had punched him. “Possessive much.” Lucifer just smiled at him.

 

 

XXX

 

Sam did indeed come back the next day, around the same time. Lucifer looked up as he saw Sam enter. He noticed Gabriel watching, alongside Naomi who was covering Michael's shift.

 

“Back again Sam?” Lucifer asked.

 

“I said I would didn't I?” Sam smiled. Lucifer met his eyes and smiled back.

 

“You did indeed. So what can I get you this time? Same as before? Or perhaps something different?”

 

Sam contemplated the idea. “Surprise me. After yesterday's treat, I'm open to anything you make.” Lucifer passed his tongue over his lips and nodded.

 

“OK. How about black tea, with a shot of honeydew? It's very refreshing.”

 

“Sounds good.” Lucifer nodded and rung up the price. Sam handed over the money and their hands met. Sam's hands were rough, Lucifer noted as he took the money from Sam. He heard a snicker from behind as he handed Sam the change and went to make Sam's order. He presented it to Sam who smiled his thanks. Sam took an experimental sip of the drink and his eyes widened. “Wow. This is actually amazing. Did you come up with this combination yourself?” Lucifer blushed and nodded. “Well it's one of the best I've tried.” 

 

“Thanks.” Lucifer mumbled. He could hear Gabriel snickering from behind with Naomi. Sam bade his goodbye to Lucifer, with a promise he would be back again. Once Sam had left the shop, Lucifer slumped down and put his head on the counter.

 

“Wow. Was that my imagination or did you blush? And not just delicately blush. Bright red blush, all the way down to your neck?” Naomi giggled as she came up beside Lucifer. The man mumbled something that sounded like fuck off but Naomi couldn't be sure.

 

“Do we start sending out wedding invitations now? Or do we wait a few months?” Gabriel asked, jumping up on the counter. “And what colour would suit me better? I think gold may suit me. Or green. I don't know.”

 

“Shut up Gabriel.” Lucifer said, lifting his head up off the counter. His face was still stained red in some places, but the blush was fading.

 

“I'm just saying Luce. I think a winter wedding would work. You always did say you did prefer the cold to the heat.”

 

Lucifer shut Gabriel up with a vicious glare and a threat that if Gabriel continued, the world would see why Lucifer lived up to his namesake.

 

XXX

 

The weeks passed and Sam became a regular in the diner. It was not until Lucifer realised that he automatically found himself thinking of flavours Sam would like, that Lucifer found he was really fond of the other man. They had struck up an acquaintance with each other, both bonding over the fact that their older brothers drove them crazy.

 

Gabriel and Naomi, along with the other siblings, Castiel and Michael had all decided that watching Lucifer get all flustered and bumble his way around Sam was their new favourite pastime. Gabriel will never forget the glorious moment, when Lucifer was having an off day and Sam's presence had caused Lucifer to trip and crash on the floor, scalding himself with the hot tea. Lucifer had scrambled to his feet and blushed bright red. Sam had only winced in sympathy and asked if Lucifer was alright. Lucifer had stumbled out his words, and when Sam had left, locked himself in the storeroom and refused to leave, until Michael threatened him with switching his shifts so Lucifer got the Friday shifts, when everyone was leaving work.

 

As it was, Lucifer was milling around the counter, waiting for Sam to appear. He had been working on a new flavour combination inspired by Sam. It was a blend of spiced cinnamon that reminded Lucifer of Sam. He could not wait to see what Sam thought of his new creation. Lucifer allowed himself a small smile as he thought of Sam.

 

The bell rang signalling that someone had walked. Lucifer looked up and his smile got even bigger as he saw Sam walking towards him. It was coming up to Winter, so snow had started to fall. Lucifer smiled as he noticed flakes of snow in Sam's hair.

 

“It is freezing out there.” Sam complained. “And my boss expects me to stay late tonight. I don't think so. There is a warm fire with my name on it, back at my flat.” Sam ruffled the snow flakes out of his hair. “You are so lucky you get to work in a warm place all the time.”

 

“Yes. Handy in the Winter. A bitch in the Summer.” Lucifer agreed. “So what can I tempt you with this time?” Sam pursed his lips in thought. Lucifer looked at them, biting his own.

 

“Hm. Surprise me.” Sam smiled. That was the usual thing. Sam would always like what Lucifer thought was good. It intrigued him to see the reasoning behind those flavour combinations.

 

“Alright then.” Lucifer moved to pick up his new combination. He could feel eyes on his back as he worked. It prickled at his skin and caused heat to boil under his cheeks. He looked up and saw Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows from the kitchen. Gabriel's eyes kept darting back and forth between Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer frowned. Gabriel was up to something.

 

Lucifer turned to give Sam his drink. “Here we are.” Sam nodded his thanks and paid the money over to Lucifer. He then took a sip. Then another sip and his eyes widened.

 

“Wow. I would say this is the best one I've had yet. Yours again?” Sam smiled at Lucifer who nodded. “I seriously wish I had someone to make this coffee for me all the time. Whoever landed you is going to be a really lucky woman.”

 

“Man.” Lucifer said quickly. “I like men. And I'm single.”

 

“Oh.” Sam bit his lip and took another sip of the coffee. “Whoever lands you then will be a very lucky man then.”

 

“OK. OK. OK. So Lucifer, please go sort out the coffee machine, I think it is not working.” Gabriel entered the conversation. “Hi, Gabriel Novak, you must be Sam. Yes how do you like the new coffee? Lucifer worked very hard on it.”

 

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. Sam's own eyes widened. “It's very good. Thank you.”

 

“Good. I'm glad. Because the way Lucifer was working on it, I thought he would off himself if you didn't like it. Did you know it is inspired by you?” Lucifer whirled on Gabriel, who smirked. Sam looked like a deer in the headlights. “Yeah. Inspired by you. He slaved away for ages, going through each spice and flavour to see what reminded him of you.”

 

“Gabriel....” Lucifer warned, but Gabriel ignored him.

 

“Yes. So I just thought I would get that out there. Because I could not take another spice shoved in my face, being asked if this reminded me of you. I would rather give up my sweets and single life before facing another spice.” Gabriel then turned to Lucifer “Also Michael wants to know what you should call your new recipe. Personally I think it should be called “I have a crush on the Moose” but that is me.” Gabriel smiled. “And on that note, I'm going to actually go see Michael. Nice meeting you Sam. Lucifer you can thank me later.”

 

Gabriel left and Sam's eyes followed Gabriel's trail, and then he looked back to Lucifer who was bright red.

 

“I-I...I am so sorry.” Lucifer stumbled over his words.

 

“It's OK.” Sam replied. “Um. Thanks Luce, for the coffee. I'll see you around.”

 

“OK.” Lucifer said, a bit dejected as Sam left without looking back, like he normally did. The minute Sam left, Lucifer whirled and stalked off to find Gabriel, aiming to show Gabriel just how nasty the boy named after the Devil could be.

 

XXX

 

A few days passed and Sam had not returned to the coffee shop. Lucifer would refuse to admit that he was moping though. He had ripped into Gabriel something awful once he had found him and the smaller man had actually felt bad when he saw how beat up Lucifer was when Sam did not return the next day. And if Michael heard Lucifer's voice break, when Michael asked where Sam was, he did not comment on it.

 

The snow was starting to come in really heavy now. It crunched under Lucifer's feet as he walked into the coffee shop. He was running late, due to the snow. He didn't want to drive his car, so he walked the 30 minute walk. He didn't mind. It gave him time to clear his head. Entering the shop, the warmth hit him like a warm, welcoming embrace.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Naomi said, from her perch behind the counter. I honestly thought I would be taking your shift.” Lucifer flipped her off and removed his scarf from around his neck. “Oi, watch it, you're getting snow everywhere.”

 

“Eh. It'll melt.” Lucifer said. He took his coat off and moved it into the cloakroom in the back. Putting his apron on, Lucifer brushed some more snow out of his hair and straightened his glasses which had been misted up. Ruffling his hair some more, Lucifer made his way out, hoping to get his shift over with, so he could go home and curl up. And not mope over the fact Sam had not been in the past couple of days.

 

“Chin up.” Naomi said as she passed. “Otherwise you'll scare our customers away.” Lucifer scoffed and took up his usual place at the counter. He yawned, not even bothering to hide it. It wasn't like anyone would come in today anyway. It was snowing to heavy, and only a fool would venture out.

 

Lucifer decided that seeing as it was going to be a long shift, he might as well get to work on sorting out the stock. Not that it is the ideal job, but it was either this or get roped into helping Castiel sort out the finance. And Lucifer did not like finance one bit.

 

“Excuse me?” A voice said, as Lucifer was in the back room checking off things that were low in stock.

 

“A minute.” Lucifer called back, putting down his clipboard and entered back out to the front. “How can I help you?” Lucifer asked automatically, tightening the apron around his waist, not paying attention.

 

“Perhaps you could surprise me?” The voice said. Lucifer looked up and blinked as he saw Sam looking at him with a smile. “Hello.”

 

“Sam. Hi.” Lucifer mumbled. “I haven't seen you for sometime.”

 

Sam blushed. “Ah yeah. Sorry. My brother graduated from Med school. I had to travel up state, with my other brother to attend. We're his only family you see.”

 

“Oh.” Lucifer said. “I thought...”

 

“You thought your brother scared me off?” Sam finished. “It will take a lot more than younger brothers to scare me off. Trust me. I know. And besides, you make the best coffee I've ever had.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “You only like me for my coffee?”

 

“Oh. However did you guess?” Sam quipped. “But seriously. Do you think you could make that coffee again?”

 

“Which one?” Lucifer asked.

 

“The one inspired by me, according to your brother.” Sam replied, blushing as he did so. Lucifer matched the blush, “if it's not too much trouble, I mean, that was my favourite one out of all of them..”

 

“Sure. I made a huge batch...” As Lucifer was saying, this, his hands were fumbling as he worked the coffee machine. “Michael actually shouted at me for wasting produce, but I told him we might need it.” Lucifer could not help the shaking of his hands. Sam hadn't been frightened by Gabriel. Or had he? And he just used the graduation as an excuse? Well Lucifer didn't want to think about that right now. He tucked the information away to analyse later.

 

“Here you go.” Lucifer passed the coffee over to Sam who smiled.

 

“Thank you Luce.” Sam said, handing over the money and taking a small sip of the coffee. He sighed as he smelt the cinnamon. It overwhelmed his senses and the hint of coffee beans reminded him of Lucifer.

 

Lucifer rang up the total and went to give Sam the change, when he noticed Sam had a bit of froth on the side of his lips from the coffee. That, along with Sam's flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes made Lucifer's breath catch. “Here's your change.” Lucifer passed it over. Sam's leather gloves brushed over Lucifer's own cold hands.

 

“Well I better head back. My brother will be getting home soon.” Sam cast a weary look outside. “I hate this weather. It's so cold.”

 

“Um Sam. You have a little...” Lucifer pointed to the side of his mouth. Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion. “You have a small bit off froth...just there.” Lucifer reached up and wiped it from the corner of Sam's mouth. “There.” Lucifer smiled at Sam, who looked startled. “Sorry, it was bugging me...”

 

Lucifer did not get a chance to finish, as Sam had leant closer to Lucifer, cutting off all words. The air seemed to get thicker and everything around them seemed to dull. Lucifer looked into Sam's eyes, then down to Sam's lips which were wet from the coffee. Before he knew what he was doing, Lucifer leant forward again and pressed his lips to Sam's briefly, keeping eye contact. The kiss was over, as soon as it started. Lucifer pulled away with bright red cheeks and a mumbled apology. Sam stared at Lucifer for a few seconds, before moving the coffee to one side, and grabbing a hold of Lucifer's hands.

 

“Why did you stop?” Sam whispered, voice low. Sam pulled Lucifer close to him and tilted his head to close the gap between them once more. This time the kiss lasted longer, although it was still hesitant. Almost gentle. Sam's lips were warm and Lucifer caught the taste off the coffee. Relaxing slightly, Lucifer responded to the kiss. Sam then pulled away softly and pressed another kiss to Lucifer's forehead. “I've wanted to do that since I first saw you.” Sam's voice was thick and his eyes were hooded. 

 

“Me too.” Lucifer whispered.

 

“What time do you finish your shift?” Sam asked.

 

“He finishes now. Right this moment.” Michael said, walking in from the office. “Gabriel will cover you. You can cover his Friday shift.”

 

“Well then. Do you wanna go catch a film or something?” Sam offered.

 

“Sure.” Lucifer agreed. “I'll just go change.” Lucifer made his way over to Michael and smiled at him in thanks. Michael just winked in return.

 

“Not too late Lucifer. We wouldn't want Gabriel to make any assumptions now would you?”

 

“No assumptions needed. I saw everything.” Gabriel called from the office. “You forget Michael has CCTV in here.”

 

“Go on Luce, you're leaving lover boy waiting.” Michael said, as Lucifer pulled on his jacket. Michael put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. “I'm happy for you. I hope it works out for you.”

 

“Thanks Michael.” Lucifer said and went to join Sam who was waiting for him. Sam offered Lucifer a hand who took it and both walked out of the coffee shop. Michael watched them go before pulling out his phone.

 

_Message: Just so you know, Lucifer kissed your brother first._

 

Michael sent the message and within two minutes he got one back.

 

_Message: Aww no :( Last time I bet against you._

 

Michael laughed loudly. It would be sweet to collect the $30 that he had placed on Sam and Lucifer tonight.

 

_Message: I caught everything on the CCTV. Bring the money and we'll use it to buy some beers and I'll show you the videos._

 

Michael sent the message just as Gabriel walked into the front of the shop. “Well. Looks like things worked out for the best. Eh Michael?”

 

“Yes. They did. Now go do some work, seeing as our brother is occupied.” Gabriel did a salute and went to put the apron on. Michael's phone beeped again.

 

_Message: It's a date. I'll call in at around 6:00. :)_

 

Michael looked at the clock. 4 hours to go. Now, he had to figure out how to get rid of Gabriel before 6:00.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Just a little plot device that appeared when I was in Starbucks myself.


End file.
